


Forever Yours

by Tiniestgay



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff galore, Wedding, soft, this is a gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay
Summary: Set in the same universe as Forever and Always! Glinda and Elphaba get married. Lots of fluff. They're so incredibly in love.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever and Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509982) by [Tiniestgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay). 



The nerves of the day settled into Elphaba as she sat on a stool in Boq’s apartment. She was half dressed as he wandered around the room doing up his tie. 

“Are you going to get ready anytime soon?” 

“Yeah.” 

Elphaba noticed the pause in his step and glanced in his direction. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

He smiled. “Are you nervous?” 

She scoffed but fiddled with her bowtie. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“It’s okay, you know. Fiyero said Glinda’s just as bad.” 

She smiled at the thought of her soon to be wife. Boq ran through some of the procedures of the day as if he hadn’t been planning it alongside Glinda for weeks. She stood up halfway through and stretched as she wandered into the open bedroom down the hall. 

She finished getting ready and when she emerged, Boq was grinning wide. “You look handsome, Elphie.” 

She blushed, glanced at her feet and mumbled a thanks as they made their way to his car. It was a quick drive to Crope and Tibbett’s place. They were already dressed and taking selfies by the front doors. Their purple flower patterned suits brought light to the dullness of the apartment building. 

They jumped into the back seat of the car, but not before swooning over Elphaba’s outfit. 

“Why miss Elphaba. You look absolutely dashing in that tux,” Crope remarked. 

Tibbett smirked, looked her up and down, and winked. “Glinda is one lucky lady.” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes but smiled bashfully. She did feel rather nice the tux. Of course, Crope and Tibbett had helped pick it out. But they also helped Glinda pick her dress, and as much as she yearned to see her, the boys gave no hints about the style. As they drove to the venue, cars were already filling the parking lot. She noticed Fiyero talking to Avaric as he fiddled with a camera in his hands. The chairs set up in the garden were close to being full and Elphaba’s heart leapt. She was so occupied with staring at the intricate venue, she didn’t register Boq had parked the car.

Crope and Tibbett were already out, but Boq stayed behind. 

“Are you ready?” 

Elphaba let out a breath as she stared out the windshield. She nodded once before getting out of the car.

The venue was gorgeous. There was an array of pink flowers throughout the ceremonial set up. The alter was a beautiful white curtain draping on either side. 

Elphaba’s heart leapt again. It was breathtaking. She was rooted on the spot admiring her surroundings. 

“You think this is nice? You should see your fiancé,” Fiyero mused. 

“You’ve seen her?” 

He shrugged and waved his camera a little. “Yeah. She wanted photographs with Milla.” 

Elphaba smiled. She made her way around the space greeting those she recognized. The Uplands smiled warmly and shook her hand with care. Her family treated her much the same, but Frex was still reaching a point of understanding, just as Nessa was. 

There were a few people from their days at Shiz University lingering in one corner. She recognized them, but only vaguely. They were more Glinda’s friends than anything. And of course, there was Boq, Fiyero, Crope, and Tibbett. They were currently lounging on chairs in the front. 

“There she is. You ready my handsome friend?” Crope asked. 

Elphaba rolled her eyes despite the nerves easing into her. “Yeah. I am. How long now?” 

Boq glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Actually in about five minutes. You should get up there.” 

She nodded and made her way to the front where Dr. Dillamond was waiting. 

He smiled warmly. “Hello Miss Elphaba.” 

She returned the smile. “Hi. Thank you for doing this.” 

“Of course, dear. You two are perfect for each other. I could tell even from your days at Shiz.” 

She chuckled and readjusted her bow tie. 

“I really am happy for you, Elphaba.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now, are you ready?” 

She smiled as she looked through the crowd. Her eyes caught Boq’s who was standing a few feet away from her. He smiled. 

She turned back to Dr. Dillamond and said: “Yeah. I am.” 

He chuckled and then it began. 

She watched Glinda’s bridesmaids and Maid of Honour walk down the pathway. Milla caught her eye and winked as she settled in her place. 

And then it was time. The music changed. The melody made Elphaba’s heart race.

She watched as Glinda walked down the aisle with Fiyero by her side.    


Her breath caught in her throat as her mind wandered to the first time she laid eyes on her.    


The sun had nothing compared to radiated glow of her gentle curls. Or the smile plastered on her face as her eyes locked with Elphabas.    


Elphaba couldn’t stop her grin. Glinda was beautiful and she was so incredibly lucky to be declaring the rest of their lives together. The chords from the piano reverberated the love stirring in her chest. There were absolutely no words that could do Glinda justice.    


As Fiyero handed her off, he winked at Elphaba and moved to a secluded corner where his camera lay.    


Her eyes met Glinda’s and for a moment, everything else disappeared. The crystal blue haze she got lost in was forever hers, and it took all her power not to lean into her right there.    


Glinda smiled and mouthed “I love you” as Dr. Dillamond cleared his throat.    


“We are gathered here today to celebrate a love so strong and pure, others can only dream of attaining a fraction of it. Here we have two strong, intelligent women who radiate warmth and kindness into everyday, and into the lives of each other.” 

“I know I speak for Elphaba and Glinda here when I say thank you for coming here to celebrate this joyous event. We are here to witness and proclaim their love.”    
Elphaba didn’t take her eyes off Glinda for even a second. Her hands were shaking but the steadying gaze she latched onto was enough to ease her nerves. 

 

“Today we celebrate Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland’s marriage. I have known them for quite some time. Their love is strong, it is free, and it is bound with kindness, light, care, and freedom.” 

Glinda was beaming at her, and Elphaba didn’t care about who was watching. She didn’t care that her family could see her falling in love all over again. She could get lost in Glinda for as long as she lives. And that, was the greatest gift the universe could give her. 

“And now, I will ask that they present their vows to one another. Remember that love is free, selfless, and accepting. Keeping these vows to each other will keep your marriage strong, and bring nothing but joy into your lives. Please, join hands now and read the vows you have written.” 

Elphaba took a deep breath as Glinda reached for her hands. She squeezed her fingers gently and smiled. 

Glinda went first.

“I still remember the day I first laid eyes on you. I was so drawn to everything you were, but the overwhelming feeling of it all pushed into something false. You are now everything I’ll ever need. You’ve helped me grow and become who I am today. You’ve taken care of me, and for the first time, I feel like I truly belong. There’s no acts around you. There’s no pretend. You saw me for who I was and loved me anyways. I promise to love you every day and protect you from harm. I love you Elphaba Thropp, now and forever.”

Even after all the years, Glinda managed to turn her to mush. Her face was burning and her heart was full of adoration. For a moment, she forgot she had to speak. A soft brush from Glinda’s thumb against her knuckles brought her back. She cleared her throat. 

“There aren’t enough words in the dictionary to explain how much you mean to me. Every single day with you is enough to quiet the echoes within my head. I feel loved in your smile alone and I hope you feel it with mine too. Because of you I was no longer afraid of myself. You stayed and made yourself at home with me, and I am forever grateful. I promise to love you, to care for you, and hopefully make you feel the comfort I feel around you every single day. I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

She brought a hand up to touch the scar on Glinda’s forehead from that wretched accident. She swallowed hard.

“You are so beautiful and I will spend everyday making you believe it. I love you, Glinda. Forever and always.”

Glinda’s eyes were shimmering with tears. 

“And now if the best man and maid of honour can bring up the rings.” 

Boq and Milla passed the rings to him before settling back in their places. 

“Elphaba and Glinda will exchange rings to symbolize their commitment to one another.” 

He turned to Elphaba. “Please take Glinda’s hands and repeat after me.” 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love...for today, tomorrow, and all the days to come...wear it a sign of what we have promised on this day...and know that my love is present even when I am not.” 

She put the ring on Glinda’s finger as her heart beat out a gentle rhythm. She wasn’t nervous anymore. Everything she ever wanted was right here. 

Glinda repeated the lines, placed the ring on her finger, and gave her a shy smile. 

Dr. Dillamond smiled warmly at them as he continued. 

“You have now professed your love, exchanged vows and the rings. You have come together as one. Now there’s one last question I need to ask you.” 

He turned to Elphaba. 

“Elphaba - do you take Glinda Upland to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” She grinned wide. Oz she meant it. All of it. She wanted Glinda now and forever. 

“Glinda- do you take Elphaba Thropp to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” 

“Well, in that case, I now pronounce you wife and wife.” He turned to Elphaba. “You may now kiss your bride.” 

She took Glinda’s face in both her hands and kissed her with all the tenderness in the world. The crowd around them erupted into applause and cheers. She could faintly hear the sound of whistling. But all that mattered was she was here, with the one person she loved most. 

Glinda wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. 

When they pulled apart, all Elphaba could see was Glinda. 

She pressed her forehead to hers. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They kissed again, and walked hand in hand down the path before them. She saw Crope and Tibbett cheering, and noticed Fiyero smiling wide as he took pictures. But one thing that stood out was the genuine and warm smiles Nessa and Frex had. She smiled at them before wandering off with Glinda. 

She stopped as they approached the end of a sidewalk. She noticed an outstretched limousine parked near the curb. 

“Glinda you didn’t.” 

She grinned. “Are you mad?” 

She remembered the conversation where they agreed to not over-do it with getting a limo. But with the magic of the day encompassed in her chest, she just smiled and shook her head. 

Glinda squealed, grabbed her hand and dragged her into the back seat. They cuddled the whole way to the reception and stole kisses here and there. 

“Elphie,” Glinda smiled. “You’re my wife.” 

Elphaba chuckled. “Really? What gave it away? Was it the rings? Or the vows?” 

Glinda poked her in the ribs and laughed. Elphaba wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. They held one another and enjoyed their first alone time together as a married couple.

When they arrived at the banquet hall, cars were already littering out front. 

“What time do we have to go in?” Elphaba asked. 

Glinda glanced at her phone and grinned. “We have about fifteen minutes. Crope said he’ll text me when they’re ready.” She gave Elphaba a look that made her flush. “Which means…” 

She leaned in and for the next fifteen minutes she felt nothing but Glinda. Her lips were soft against hers, her fingers tangled in her hair, reaching for whatever she could. Elphaba groaned when Glinda’s phone went off. 

“Really? They couldn’t have waited a little longer?” 

Glinda giggled and fixed her bow tie. “Come on, Elphie. We can have our own party later.” 

When they arrived at the main doors to the hall, Elphaba began feeling nervous again. Glinda squeezed her fingers and kissed her cheek. 

And then they were being led inside. Crope and Tibbett’s voices rang through the room. 

“It is our honour to present the newlywed’s and our dearest friends! Elphaba and Glinda!” 

The room applauded as they wandered inside. Elphaba had to admit, the space was gorgeous. The lights were down low, flowers were placed on every table, the dance floor shimmered under the twinkling lights above it. And then they were in the middle of the floor. Elphaba stopped as Glinda maneuvered in front of her. Little did Glinda know, Fiyero had given her dance lessons. Which is why when she caught his gaze, he smiled and nodded.

She heard Crope say something about their first dance, but his words were lost. 

Elphaba placed a hand on Glinda’s waist, who immediately grabbed her free hand. 

The music started. The soft trickle of its beat echoed throughout the room. 

Elphaba began moving just like Fiyero had taught her. 

Glinda’s mouth fell open a little which made Elphaba smirk. 

“When did you…” 

“Fiyero.” 

Glinda grinned and shook her head. And she let Elphaba guide her around the room. 

There was nothing but them in that moment. The songs melody strung their movements together with ease. 

After the main chorus, Elphaba pulled Glinda closer and sang the lyrics for only her to hear. 

“All I want is to keep you safe, from the cold...to give you all that your heart needs the most...let me raise you up...let me be your love…”

And then the tempo changed. Elphaba spun her around and brought her back as she giggled. 

As the final notes played, their foreheads were pressed together. And Elphaba kissed her softly as the room applauded. 

They thanked everyone for coming before it was time for dinner. And the room was lively. Elphaba made small talk with some of Glinda’s friends and family, and Glinda did the same with hers.

Their meals were interrupted by the sound of a knife tapping against a wine glass. 

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” Fiyero started. “The best man would like to give a toast.” 

Elphaba grinned at a flustered looking Boq. He was wearing a pink suit that Glinda insisted on, and Elphaba had to admit he looked nice in it. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Hi. I just wanna say congratulations to the brides. I’ve known Elphaba for as long as I can remember. She’s always been snarky, sarcastic, and strong willed.” 

Under the table, Glinda’s hand found hers. 

“She’s my best friend and although she’s a real pain in the ass sometimes, I couldn’t imagine my life without her.” 

There was a collection of “awe’s” throughout the room. 

“And Glinda.” He smiled warmly at her. “When I first met you at Shiz, you were all Elphaba talked about.” 

Glinda leaned her head on Elphaba’s shoulder. 

“I will admit many of those things were not the greatest. Can you believe those two used to say they hated each other?” 

Laughter made its way around the room. 

“And here you are,” he said, looking at Glinda again. “The best version of yourself. And I want to thank you for bringing the best out of Elphaba. To both of you.” 

He raised his glass and the crowd followed suite, taking a drink. 

Milla also gave a toast, as well as Crope and Tibbett who were already close to being drunk. Fiyero had to stop them before they started making out in front of everyone. 

But after that, the party began. The dance floor was flooded with people. 

Elphaba was chatting with Boq at one of the tables when Glinda approached. 

“Elphie! Dance with me!” 

“I don’t dance.” 

Glinda and Boq scoffed. She scowled. 

“Liar! You’ve danced with me before,” Glinda protested. When Elphaba declined again, Glinda pouted.

“Please,” she said gently. “For me?” 

One look and Elphaba was a goner. 

“Fine.” 

Glinda squealed and moved them to the dance floor. 

Crope, Tibbett and Fiyero were already jumping around them. Glinda grabbed Elphaba’s hands and she found herself smiling. She moved to the beat of the song, branching off between the three of them, and eventually, Boq was there too. 

“Are you drunk?” Elphaba asked. 

He rolled his eyes and moved awkwardly to the music. 

She smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes. You don’t dance.” 

And then another slow song played, but Elphaba noticed Glinda was dancing with her father. 

“Wanna dance?” Fiyero offered his hand. She took it and they moved gently. 

“Your vows were gorgeous, you know. No wonder you kept it from all of us, you sap,” he teased. 

She shook her head but blushed, glancing at Glinda. 

“She was so nervous,” he said as he followed her gaze. 

That thought amused her. “Was she?” 

“Yeah. She kept thinking she was going to mess up her vows, or say something wrong.” 

“Well, she did pretty well.” 

“You mean, she didn’t absolutely sweep you off your feet?” 

“She did that a long time ago,” she said absentmindedly. 

The night was perfect. Elphaba talked to her family, who congratulated her. And the sincerity in her father's voice shook her. The Uplands were charming and proved to be nothing but supportive. Glinda’s friends took the time to congratulate her, which she appreciated considering a lot of mix ups between them in the past.

Glinda had drank a little bit though, and it was obvious she was tipsy. 

She had placed one of the pink flowers from the table behind Elphaba’s ear and wouldn’t stop gushing over it. 

“You’re so beautiful, Elphie.” She turned to Crope and Tibbett. “You guys I have the most beautiful wife.” 

“That you do,” Tibbett remarked. Elphaba blushed and took her hand. 

“I think we should leave now, my sweet.” The crowd had started to thin out a half hour ago. 

Glinda gave her a look and smirked. She stood up, taking Elphaba with her. 

“I think you’re right,” she drawled. 

Elphaba blushed again. 

They moved around the room, saying their goodbyes to whoever was left, and headed to their apartment. 

The minute they stepped inside, Glinda sighed and kicked off her heels. 

Elphaba watched with amusement as she tried to remove her dress on her own. 

“Elphie will you help me instead of just standing there?” 

Elphaba laughed. “Of course, my sweet.” 

When the dress was off, Elphaba’s breath hitched. Glinda noticed and smiled sweetly. 

“See something you like, Elphie?” 

“Yeah...my wife.” She cupped Glinda’s face in both her hands and kissed her. 

Glinda was quick to react. She removed Elphaba’s jacket, vest and bow tie in quick, easy motions. 

As the kiss deepened Glinda moved backwards with her fingers tugging at Elphaba’s belt. 

They fell onto the bed with a soft thud and Elphaba pulled back. 

“I love you, Glinda.” 

“I love you too.” 

They spent the night wrapped up in each other, the room echoing their soft sounds. Their love was encased within them, forever and always, and until death do them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about their slow dance song, it's May I by Trading Yesterday. :)


End file.
